Odin Allfather (2011)
Created By: AwesomeDymond Odin is the father of Thor, Loki, and the ruler of Asgard. Biography Thor Odin is a member of the Asgardian race, once looked upon by people of Northern Europe as gods, and is the ruler of Asgard. At one time he led a force of Asgardians against the jotuns in defense of people on Earth. The Asgardians beat the jotuns back to their home realm of Jotunheim where Odin granted them mercy and offered them a truce. In the process, he also confiscated the Casket of Ancient Winters that gave them much of their power and rescued a baby jotun who had been abandoned in the conflict. The infant Loki grew up as a brother to Odin's real son Thor, and Odin kept the boy's heritage a secret in the hope that he would one day come to end the enmity between the two races. Captain America: The First Avenger Odin was mentioned by Johann Schmidt as keeping the Cosmic Cube in his trophy room. Centuries after the Asgadian/ Jotunheim war, Odin held a ceremony to name Thor as his heir but the event was interrupted by several jotuns breaking into Odin's vault. He activated the Destroyer in defense of the vault, thus ending the threat of the jotuns reclaiming their artifact but opted not to press the matter any further. Thor insisted that he launch an attack on Jotunheim but Odin rejected the idea, preferring instead to preserve the shaky truce. Thor then defied his father's will and launched a small-scale attack of his own. Upon learning of Thor's defiance, Odin went to Jotunheim himself and drew his sons and their friends back to Asgard. Thor had foolishly reignited the war with the jotuns and, for his transgression, Odin banished him to Earth. Loki had discovered the truth of his long-concealed ancestry during the fight on Jotunheim and confronted Odin with the discovery. Odin could only relate a historical account of how he had found and rescued Loki before lapsing into his restorative "Odinsleep." With Odin incapacitated and Thor exiled, Loki seized the throne of Asgard for himself. He manipulated the others around him as Odin slept, even going so far as to arrange Odin's assassination at the hands of the jotuns. Odin finally awoke after Thor had secured a return to Asgard with an act of self-sacrifice and had defeated Loki. He raced to witness Thor grabbing hold of Loki's spear as Loki fell into an endless void and in turn grabbed Thor to prevent both of his sons from falling. Loki, dangling from the spear, looked up and appealed to Odin that he did what he did for the good of Asgard. Odin quietly rejected this, and then watched with sadness when Loki released the spear and fell. Some time later, Odin was approached by a sullen Thor. They both had suffered losses, and Thor had come to make an admission that he'd been wrong and hoped that one day he'd make his father proud. Odin, understanding the personal sacrifices that Thor had made for the good of three races, told Thor that he had made him proud. The Avengers After discovering that Loki was on Earth after the Cosmic Cube, with the Bifrost destroyed, Odin had to summon dark energy to send Thor to Earth, so he could stop Loki. Personality traits Odin is wise and honorable. He is dedicated to keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in being responsible (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions), duty (in terms of the protection and keeping of peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being a man of your word). However, when angered and/ or upset, he can be very stern, borderline ruthless (not in terms of being bad but doing what he feels is necessary to send a message) to an extent. Powers and Abilities Powers The nature of Odin's powers are unknown but it is heavily implied the he is extremely powerful, having the ability to take away Thor's power and to put a spell on Mjolnir to enable the one who is worthy of it to wield it. Odin is by far the most powerful being in his universe, seemingly far more powerful than either Thor, Loki, or any other superhero or super - villain. Odin possesses all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes are significantly superior to those possessed by the majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: In spite of his advanced age, Odin possesses superhuman strength surpassing that of most Asgardians. Odin is capable of lifting over 100 tons. He was able to lift a Frost Giant over his head with his spear and throw him a good distance. He was able to catch Thor by his leg while Thor was using the spear to hold on to Loki, essentially hold them both. Invulnerability: Odin's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being or even most other Asgardians for that matter (with the exceptions of Thor, Loki and Heimdall). Odin's body is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury; however, to what extent is unknown. Superhuman Reflexes: Odin's reflexes are superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, to a much greater extent than one would think. Superhuman Endurance: Odin's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possesses superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for years before fatigue would begin to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Advanced Longevity: Odin, like all Asgardians, is extremely long-lived, maybe even immortal as some other god pantheons. Nonetheless, Odin still ages at a pace much slower than human beings. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. From his looks from the beginning of the movie, he may very be anywhere from 1 500 to almost 3 000 years old, quite possibly older. Odin - Force: Odin is capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, or the Odin Force, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin is capable of feats such as reading minds from across even dimensions (as he was about to crown Thor king before he notices that Frost Giants were in his trophy room), projecting force blasts (mainly through either Guniger or Mjolnir; it is unknown if he is physically capable of doing so without any of these items and even so, with his spear, he was able to destroy hordes of Frost Giants), and more. Odin is highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually take down and kill Frost Giants with ease during the war. Odin's full power is thus considered at the least equal to that most every other "deity of Earth" (if they exist, which could be more than likely). Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjolnir when he exiled Thor to Earth. He had to tapped into some form of energy to send Thor to Earth to stop Loki, although, it seems to frowned upon to used. While possessing the Odin-Force that is inherently opposed to the need for outward sustenance, Odin must undertake the Odinsleep - a state of deep sleep lasting for an unknown period of time to keep his powers from waning. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, Odin is nonetheless the most powerful being in the Nine Realms. Abilities Master Combatant: Odin is a master hand-to-hand combatant and close quarters fighter. Master Tactician: His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. He has led the Armies of Asgard into battle for countless years in wars over all the Nine Realms. Strength Level Class Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Odin is fully capable of lauching an impaled 100 ton Frost Giant on the end of his spear a good distance... which places him above 100 tons easily. Paraphernalia Weapon(s) Gungnir is the spear of Odin. Like Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, it returns to his hand after he has thrown it, and again like Mjolnir it'sd made out of the heart of a dying star. It's a major object in Norse mythology. Here's some uses Odin has Demonstrated; *'Energy Blasts: '''It can channel the Odinforce directly into the sceptre to emit powerful energy blasts. *Illumination: It does the same to emit blinding light. *'The Destroyer: It also allow the wielder to control The Destroyer. *'''Etc., Etc., Etc. Relationships *Thor - Son *Frigga - Ally *Sif - Ally *Jane Foster - Ally through Thor *Fandral Ally *Volstagg - Ally *Hogun - Ally *Heimdall - Ally *Sleipnir - Ally *Loki - Adoptive son and Enemy *The Destroyer - Servant *Laufey - Enemy Behind the scenes *In an interview Hopkins stated he knew nothing of the comic. About the film he said, "It's a superhero movie, but with a bit of Shakespeare thrown in. I'm very interested in that relationship between fathers and sons," and that "My father's relationship with me was cold. He was a hot-blood character but to me, cold. When I was young, he expressed his disappointment because I was bad in school and all of that. He didn't mean any harm, but I felt I could never meet up to his expectations." *Hopkins expressed that he found a personal resonance in the Odin role, saying, "He's a stern man. He's a man with purpose. I play the god who banishes his son from the kingdom of Asgard because he screwed up. He's a hot-headed, temperamental young man... probably a chip off of the old block but I decide he's not really ready to rule the future kingdom, so I banish him. I'm harsh and my wife complains and I say, 'That is why I'm king.' He's ruthless, take-it-or-leave - it. Women are much more forgiving; men are not so forgiving. I know in my life, my karma is, 'If you don't like it, tough, move on.' And I move on. I'm a little like Odin myself." Appearances/ Actors Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) *''Thor'' (First appearance) - Anthony Hopkins *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (Mentioned only) *''The Avengers'' (Mentioned only) Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 23:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC)